1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a releasable member for boat towers. More particularly, this invention pertains to the hardware used for folding a boat tower, such as one used to pull a wakeboarder or skier. The hardware includes a releasable member that is used to secure an attachment point of the tower to the boat. The releasable member includes a spring-loaded pin that secures a tower post to the releasable member, which is attached to the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular recreational activity is to water ski or ride a wakeboard. A powerboat pulls a person on skis or a wakeboard, which, at an appropriate speed, allows the person to remain above the water. A pull-rope is towed by the powerboat and has a handle grasped by the person.
Powerboats employ various means for attaching the pull-rope to the boat. One means is a post located amidships that has a pull-rope attachment point above the gunwales. Another means is to use a tower that extends from the gunwales, over the cockpit, with a pull-rope attachment point at an elevated point on the tower. Because of the forces involved in pulling one or more persons behind a boat, the attachment point for the pull-rope must be structurally sound.
An example of such a boat tower is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,788, entitled “Water Sports Performance System and Method,” by Larson, et al., on Apr. 4, 2000. This patent discloses a boat tower that can be rotated from an upright position to a lowered position having less overall height, thereby aiding in towing the boat and passing underneath low bridges. The tower is attached to the boat with pinned connections. The pins are removed from the aft connections and the tower rotates about the pins of the forward connections. This arrangement requires that the pins be removed from the connections, resulting in loose parts that must be stored. Also, the removal of the pins, depending upon their configuration, requires the use of tools.
It is an objective of this invention to provide means for folding or lowering a boat tower without having to use tools or maintain and store loose parts removed to fold the tower.